


Drunk in love

by NiaSmile



Series: Retazos de una vida [2]
Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-20 08:46:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14257236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiaSmile/pseuds/NiaSmile
Summary: 1. Dicen que sólo los borrachos y los niños dicen la verdad. Pero no importa cuán sincero seas habitualmente, el alcohol puede precipitarlo todo.2. En el día de su 30 cumpleaños Raoul tiene la absoluta certeza de estar en el lugar correcto rodeado de las personas adecuadas.





	1. Te quiero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dicen que sólo los borrachos y los niños dicen la verdad. Pero no importa cuán sincero seas habitualmente, el alcohol puede precipitarlo todo.

****A Agoney, que aborrece la mera idea de ser despertado en mitad de la noche por alguna notificación sin importancia, le resulta imposible poner el móvil en silencio cuando sabe que Raoul saldrá de fiesta. Es una tontería. Pero le reconforta saber que en el hipotético caso que Raoul necesitara llamarle le escucharía. Le dijo a su novio que siempre estaría allí para él, cuando fuese, para lo que fuese. Y aunque no ve motivo para que le necesite cuando sabe que estará bien con sus amigos deja el móvil como está cuando se va a dormir. No puede evitar mandarle una última tontería, para que la vea en algún momento y se acuerde de él. Sabe que al otro le hacía ilusión salir los dos juntos, pero últimamente están notando la diferencia entre estar todavía en el instituto y haber empezado ya la universidad. Horarios que cuesta que cuadren, exámenes en épocas distintas y no ir ya todos los días al mismo sitio hacen que se vean menos. Joder, le pesa sí, ya le gustaría volver a los días de verano en que sabían que podían hacer cualquier cosa. Aunque al final acabaran por hacer poco o nada. Con ese hilo de pensamientos se queda dormido y no es hasta las tres de la madrugada que un sonido que reconoce al instante le despierta. En otras circunstancias estaría maldiciendo esta interrupción y trataría de retrasar el momento de despertar verdaderamente. Pero el miedo se apodera de él. Se lanza a por el móvil, que sigue sonando sobre la mesilla de noche y descuelga tan rápido como le permiten sus dedos adormecidos cuando ve quién le está llamando. Sin poder evitarlo pensamientos nefastos pasan por su mente— **¿Raoul? ¿Pasó algo mi niño?** —se lanza a preguntar, frenético, identificando en medio del silencio un sonido que reconoce a la perfección. Sollozos.

Interpreta la falta de una respuesta inmediata y el ambiente silencioso en que parece estar el otro como una falta de urgencia y sus pensamientos van en otra dirección, otra que hace que se le forme un nudo en la garganta. Se siente todavía más solo. Son las tres de la mañana, está tumbado en su cama a oscuras y se pregunta si novio habrá hecho algo de lo que pueda arrepentirse. Confía en él pero cualquiera pueda ver que Raoul es irresistible, un sol, y sabe que borracho es especialmente afectuoso — **¿Por qué lloras?**  —dulcifica su tono porque es incapaz de enfadarse con él, menos así. Y su estrategia parece funcionar, aunque la respuesta que obtiene es la última cosa que esperaba. 

— **Amor, te echo de menos y no estás aquí. Yo... He recordado que te quiero mucho y joder... —** su tono es una mezcla entre sollozo y balbuceo, resultando evidente que está llorando y que está borracho por el modo en que arrastra las palabras. Acaba de soltar una bomba, aunque no se percate de ello en ese momento. No se han dicho te quiero nunca, y solo el maldito enano le llamaría borracho a las tres de la mañana para decirle eso. Agoney se echa a llorar porque no cree haber escuchado nunca antes algo tan bonito por surrealista que sea la situación. Raoul le acaba de decir que le quiere y todos sus miedos y sus dudas se evaporan. Desea con todas sus fuerzas estar ahí con él y poder plantarle un beso. Casi puede imaginárselo y las lágrimas y los mocos no serían impedimento alguno. **— Te quiero, muchísimo. Espérame, ya vengo a por ti —** le responde a duras penas. Siempre ha sido un jodido sentimental, pero ha encontrado un tío que es igual o peor y se ha convertido en una de esas personas que lo daría todo, que arriesgaría lo que hiciera falta. 

Así que pone el móvil en altavoz y siguen siendo dos bobos enamorados mientras se pone una sudadera cualquiera por encima del pijama, se calza unas deportivas que deduce que no son suyas porque le aprietan, y coge las llaves del coche. Prácticamente vuela bajando las escaleras y los minutos se le hacen eternos mientras conduce en dirección a la playa. Agradece la localización porque conoce a su novio, cuánto valora su privacidad y sobre todo lo mucho que le está costando liberarse. Ser él mismo en cualquier momento. Darle un beso en público, darle la mano cuando salen a pasear, que aquellos que no los conocen vean claro como el día que son una pareja. Y él nunca le obligaría a nada, es incapaz de hacerle daño.

Cuando baja del coche protagonizan un momento digno de las películas románticas que tanto ven y con las que Raoul siempre llora. Se acercan como a cámara lenta y Raoul le salta encima. Bueno, más bien lo intenta, pero Agoney consigue agarrarle de igual manera y se funden en un beso que hace que todo lo demás deje de importar. Todo vuelve a estar bien. Pueden con esto y con todo. Está convencido de ello **—No me dejes nunca —** le susurra al rubio. Ahora que sabe que es tener no soporta la idea de perderlo. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el día de su 30 cumpleaños Raoul tiene la absoluta certeza de estar en el lugar correcto rodeado de las personas adecuadas.

Está tan encantado, tan feliz, que ni le salen las palabras con las que expresarlo. Puede que sean todos esos años en los que se dedicó a callar lo que verdaderamente sentía mientras trataba de proyectar una imagen muy contraria, pero sigue costándole. Siempre ha sido más de cuatro palabras a rebosar de sentimiento y algún gesto que de largos discursos improvisados o medio preparados. O los recita o sabe que acabara yendo en otra dirección. Ahora pero tiene la suerte de estar rodeado de gente que le quiere, le entiende y acepta aquello como una parte más de como es él. Le han organizado una fiesta de puta madre. Hace tiempo que ya no disfruta tanto cuando sale de fiesta pero una última noche en un local cerrado con tan solo aquellas personas que quiere ahí, en su vida y en todos parece una gran manera de cerrar esa etapa. Empieza una decada en la que tiene otro tipo de planes y qué menos que despedir la que acaba de dejar atrás. La más mágica de todas puesto que la ha vivido el libertad. Por mucho que empezara a dar pasos en esa relación a finales de su adolescencia.

Lleva todo el día sintiéndose la persona más especial del mundo, algo para lo que no necesitaría la corona que lleva en la cabeza pero que oye, no está de más. Antes su madre le ha amenazado con desheredarle si se hacía una selfie más así que supone que tiene instantáneas suficientes con esa maravilla arcoiris que brilla más que el futuro de todos juntos.  Todo un máquina Álvaro cuándose pone, sí señor. Esa tontería casi le lanza en una nueva espiral hacia el pasado porqué ahora tienen la relación de hermanos con la que siempre soñó. Una sin mentiras y medias verdaderas que les impedían acercarse del todo. Su familia siempre supo que había algo que les ocultaba, que algo no iba bien y ahora resulta todo tan evidente que duele.

Raoul se hace una última foto con su hermano y le abraza con más fuerza para luego soltarle cuando le deja un sonoro beso en la mejilla que casi le deja sordo. Mira que hay cosas que estaban mejor antes— **Vete a acosar a tu mujer** —le suelta sacándole la lengua, y se seca la mejilla con la manga mientras Álvaro se aleja descojonándose. Siempre sale ganando el desgraciado. Es entonces cuando el rubio vuelve a centrar su atención en su foco habitual de atención. Para que negarlo. El burrico que se pone siempre celoso cuando algún tío medianamente atractivo al que no conocen le habla, como si pensara que puede fijarse en otro. La verdad absoluta es que Raoul lleva años arruinado en ese sentido.

A Agoney se le ha quedado una expresión extraña que delata que está más borracho de lo que pueda parecer a simple vista. Y menuda mueca joder. Pero bien guapo que sigue el cabrón. A Raoul no le baja nadie de la narrativa que su novio está guapo siempre. Ya está. Si Amaia le apoya. Aunque le da algo de reparo cuando se le queda mirando como flipando mientras dice que es perfecto porque seguro que su propia cara es peor. Si ella ya parece encoñadísima que putísima vergüenza ajena puede llegar a dar él.  Seguro que la da. Álvaro siempre se descojona cuando le pilla hablando con Agoney por whatsapp cuando supuestamente le está escuchando y menudas collejas le suelta su madre. Sospecha que la expresión no le cambia ni cuando el maldito Agonías le está mandando a la mierda. Él que siempre había mirado a las parejas así con una mezcla de asco y envidia se había convertido en uno de esos. Entraba en crisis cuando bebido como iba ahora tenía esos momentos en los que pensaba que tenía ya 30 años, estaba casado con el tío con el que estaba desde los casi 17 y le tenía siempre en la boca. De una manera u otra. Admite abiertamente que son putamente empalagosos para cualquier persona ajena a su relación. 

Cuando la noche está llegando casi a su fin gravitan el uno hacia el otro sin mucho esfuerzo consciente por ninguna de las partes. Raoul no ha bebido mucho en un intento de retener todos y cada uno de los detalles de ese día y Agoney se ha soltado con el alcohol con la tranquilidad de quién sabe que está rodeado de personas que nunca se aprovecharían. Dice mucho de los lazos que les unen con todos y cada uno de sus amigos para alguien tan reservado como para no ponerse así nunca si no está enganchado a Raoul o Nerea. Y en cambio lleva viéndole toda la noche hablando y bailando con todos y cada uno de los presentes. Eso es un regalo más a sumar a la lista de cosas a agradecer por interminable que sea ya. 

El canario prácticamente colisiona contra él con los brazos extendidos y se adhiere a su cuerpo como si esperase fusionarse de un momento a otro. Apesta a alcohol y a sudor pero su cercanía ejerce igualmente un efecto reconfortante en él y le deja un beso en la cabeza de igual modo— **¿Bebiste mucho amor?**  —le pregunta con la infinita paciencia que suele ir en dirección contraria en esta relación. Claro que le calienta moviéndose como lo hace contra él pero ir cachondo se ha convertido en algo que es siempre subtexto en lo que a Agoney se refiere. Es por eso que consigue que Raoul reaccione más con la retahíla que empieza a soltarle.

Alcanza a entender que su marido es más guapo que él, que es el mejor y que le echa de menos, ¿Qué narices? Tiene que evitar descojonarse cuando comprende que Agoney le reconoce de manera implícita pero que no parece establecer que joder, claro que se parece al ser tan perfecto con el que el moreno cree estar casado. Porque habla de él. Se le encoge el corazón al escuchar como le ve la persona que mejor le conoce en todo el mundo y con la que más tiempo pasa— **Venga, vamos a buscar a este marido tuyo. ¿Cómo has dicho que era? Creo que has dicho algo sobre que parece un dios griego**  —le responde divertido, sin querer perder la oportunidad de pescar más cumplidos. Bua, si es que nunca dejará de sorprenderle. Tiene que quererle, sin duda. Por mucho que sepa con toda seguridad que a la mañana siguiente todas esas muestras de cariño vayan a convertirse en quejas y en reproches. 

Por dejarle beber tanto, por dejarle hacer el imbécil de esa manera sin corregirle, y no por cualquier mierda que se le ocurra hasta que no se le pase la maldita resaca. El desayuno y el ibuprofeno bien que va a tomárselos igualmente, pequeños milagros. Y con eso se conforma con la tranquilidad de quién sabe hasta disfrutar en su medida todos y cada uno de los momentos de su relación. Por existir. 


End file.
